


so the story goes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, can be read as setleth but works fine as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Byleth returns a manuscript to Seteth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	so the story goes

_Once upon a time, there was a pet dog._

_His master was kind and gentle, and the dog took pride in taking care of her. She could place her trust in him completely, and not need any other pets._

_One day, his master brought home a cat. She couldn’t play fetch or bark at strangers. She didn’t even respond to ‘sit’. Why did the dog’s master bring in this strange animal as a pet? The dog was suspicious._

_The cat said,_

The manuscript cuts off there. The author must have gotten distracted sometime between writing this much and losing it in the cathedral, where Byleth picked it up five years ago. She meant to return it, but couldn’t figure out who it belonged to until…

“You’ve been holding onto it for that long?” Seteth asks. Byleth shrugs: it seems like much shorter a time frame to her, but that’s how sleep works. “Thank you for returning this to me.”

“How does the story end?” she asks. “I’ve been wondering.”

“…I’ve rewritten it a few times. In the most recent version, the cat disappears and the dog realizes he misses her now that she’s become part of his life.” He exhales. “Perhaps it’s time to update the story.”

“Perhaps,” she says, with a soft smile. “Let’s write a new ending together.”


End file.
